It's My Turn Now
by Fuyu-Pyuun
Summary: Ashiya has been living in a fairytale life since her and Sano Izumi got engaged.But all fairy tales must have an ending.What will she do if one day everything will be taken away from her? Can Nakatsu,her best friend who was always protecting her save her


**Author's Note:** I have watched Hanazakari no Kimitachi e for the nth time this week,Yes I was/am so addicted to it. I just can't get over Nakatsu-

sama I love love him :( everytime I see him in Hana Kimi I want to cry!right! you cried to right! He was a better man than Sano-kun was :( So I

have decided to make a fanfic of Hana Kimi dedicated to Nakatsu-sama and Ashiya.

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Hanazakari no kimi tachi e but I own Nakatsu-sama's heart (fan girl mode)

* * *

**It's My Turn Now**

**chapter 1**

**The Proposal**

* * *

Mizuki Ashiya had just turned party was somewhat big because of the win of her boyfriend,Sano Izumi In the Regional tournament for High Jump. So even though they did not want it,the media was invading the supposed to be private celebration.

Ashiya received so many gifts mostly were expensive ones and those things that most people want to own. But, the one thing that she was really happy about was the gift that her high jump superstar boyfriend offered to her.

It was unexpected of Izumi Sano to do those things that he did. He was known to be anti-social and he is easily irritated with huge crowds. And he was never the romantic type.

When he was interviewed by the press on what His gift to Ashiya was. He suddenly called Yujiro, As his dog arrived in the scenary. Yujiro did not go to Sano but instead. He went to Ashiya.

"what is wrong boy?" Ashiya said as she massaged the yujiro's face.

Suddenly the yujiro left, but he left something that shocked the whole people in the party.

"That is my gift for her"

After he uttered those words. He left the press and went to Ashiya.

He held Ashiya's hand were the tiny and glittering round object was placed.

"Ashiya I know this is unexpected of me, Ashiya I want you to know. That I really love you. I am hoping and wishing that I will be the one who will stay by your side until time and fate seperate's us. Ashiya Mizuki will you marry me?"

Ashiya did not answer with words. She suddenly tiptoed and captured Sano into an embrace.

"yes"she whispered to Sano's ear.

Sano held Ashiya's left hand and placed it gently into Ashiya's left ring finger.

After that moment the crowd applauded and cheered. Ashiya's and Izumi's parents, their Osaka Gakuen batchmates, the director,principal,school doctor ,friends and even Hibari four. Everyone were happy for the newly engaged couple.

But in the shadows of the happiness of people. One suddenly left the party without telling anyone.

* * *

"darn! Nakatsu What is wrong with you it has been years when you gave up on her!"He shouted to himself while walking around in circles.

"I don't love Ashiya I dont I dont I- I love her.."

He can't lie to himself anymore.

"I love her...I love her so much"

With his realization he stopped walking and punched the wall. He did not even flinched with the pain of his hand,It was bleeding rapidly.

The only pain that he felt,Was the thought of Ashiya walking in the aisle beside another man.

He couldn't not do anything anymore. That is it. It is all over. If only He did not give up couple of years ago. Would their fate change?

He cannot endure the pain of him losing Ashiya. But he was too late. He cannot do anything else beside weep to himself and watch from afar, Ashiya exchanging vows with his best friend from before.

* * *

(at the party)

"Sano...excuse me for a moment" Ashiya said.

It was obvious that she was rushing.

"Nanba-sempai have you seen Nakatsu??"

"yeah a little while ago, Maybe he is in the balcony" Nanba answered

"I see...excuse me"

Ashiya was a litle worried, She really wanted to see her best friend.

She hurriedly went to the balcony.

Along the way,she asked everyone were Nakatsu was.

But all their answer was "NO"

* * *

Her hope was about to go away. She decided if she cannot find Nakatsu in the party she would kick his butt next time she sees her. How can his best friend miss such an important and the happiest day of her life.

She did not know. It was the complete opposite for Nakatsu.

For him. It was a very painful experience that he could not bear watching if he did not leave. He would do something that will let him be hated by the other people.

As Ashiya was about to give up her search for Nakatsu. She suddenly heard a rather familiar voice.

"oh Ashiya"

"Dr. Umeda!!"

"congrats on your engagement. You finally did it!"

"yeah! Thanks to you!"

"you were looking for Nakatsu right?"

"yeah! I was. Did you see him?"

"Yeah awhile ago but he left."

"he left?why?"

"hmm I won't be surprised with that. Well I'll take my leave now. See ya"

"doc!! where did he go!!"

"I don't know!"

Ashiya was about to follow Dr. Umeda but she cannot because she was locked up in two strong arms.

"hmm? Where are you going Ashiya?" A familiar voice whispered. It sent shivers down to her spine.

"Sano-kun! Don't scare me like that!" Ashiya complained or rather it was a suggestion that translates to Don't do such sexy things in front of other people.

"As you wish...come on lets enjoy the party.."

"uh..I have to look for Na-"

"for?"

"uh..never mind"

She decided to stop her search. Why would she worry for someone who did not care to see her in an important moment In her life.

_

* * *

_

_Ashiya,Ashiya....._

_You are one lucky girl...Everyone loves you._

_so selfish Ashiya...._

_Bwahhahahahhahah...._

_I won't let you have everyone!!_

_I will take all the people who are important to you!!!_

_I will take NAKATSU!!!_

_Bwhahahahahahhahah!!_

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
